The present invention relates broadly to ground-supported safety markers and more particularly, to a snow pole that is highly visible and includes a hammer drive cap for enhanced ground insertion capabilities.
Snow poles and posts provide durable, positive guidance in snowy conditions. They also provide an inexpensive and effective visible warning.
Snow poles provide a visible position marker that can give skiers advanced warning of closed runs and approaching hazards, thereby adding an extra margin of safety for skiing. In addition, a snow pole or pole could be placed near a subsurface stump or other obstacle also warning of hidden danger.
The prudent use of snow poles can also reduce damage to fixed objects during street plowing operations. There, snow poles provide advanced warning to plow operators, alerting them to the locations of fixed objects such as guardrails and fire hydrants. Effective positioning of snow poles can safely show the plow operator where to plow, and, perhaps more importantly, where not to plow. Such poles can provide a margin of safety that reduces replacement cost of both the plow and the object identified by the snow pole.
Snow poles are generally inexpensive thin rods that extend from three to four feet in length. Their diameter is typically on the order of one-quarter to one-half inch. Since the body of the snow pole is typically formed from plastic or fiberglass, the result is a lightweight, flexible pole that can be thrust into the snow. In order to enhance the snow penetration ability of the pole, the snow contact surface is tapered like a pencil end, albeit with a much steeper and shorter slope. Conventional snow poles typically have a rubber cap at the opposite end from the taper. This cap typically protects the end surface of the snow pole.
Snow poles are versatile and have many applications that include marking culverts, locating junction boxes, marking fire hydrants, setting snowmobile race courses, marking cross-country ski trails, supporting banners and signs, securing snow fencing, delineating lift lines, and as a school crosswalk flag holder. Further, the snow poles may also be inserted in the ground to provide warning of underground pipes or other structures. One of the problems associated with such poles and which may arise when dealing with crusty snow, is the difficulty of ground or snow penetration by the snow pole in a manner that is quick and can insure positive penetration in snow or in ground placement.
There currently exists a need for a simple snow pole that will be operable effectively with a hammer or other driving implement for enhanced snow penetration capabilities.